Production technology of ethanol or the like has hitherto been practically used in which after saccharification treatment of biomass such as wood with dilute sulfuric acid or concentrated sulfuric acid, solid-liquid separation is performed, and an aqueous phase is neutralized, which is utilized as a feedstock for ethanol fermentation (Patent Literature 1, and Patent Literature 2).
Chemical industry feedstock production (for example, lactic acid fermentation, and the like) using saccharide as a starting feedstock can also be considered.
Here, biomass refers to an accumulation of organisms or organic substances derived from an organism, which is incorporated in a material cycle in the global biosphere (see JIS K 3600 1258).
Here, sugarcanes, corns, and the like, which are now used as the feedstock for an alcohol, are originally provided for food, and thus it is not preferable that these edible resources are stably employed for industry for long term in terms of the life cycle of available foodstuffs.
Thus, effective utilization of cellulose resources such as herbaceous biomass or woody biomass, which are expected to be useful resources in the future, is an important issue.
In addition, the cellulose resource include variously such as 38 to 50% cellulose, a 23 to 32% hemicellulose component, and a 15 to 22% lignin component, which is not a fermentation feedstock, which are each different. Because of industrialization research with many problems, only fixed feedstock is considered, and production system technology considering versatility of feedstock has not yet been disclosed in the present circumstances.
In addition, the production system in which the fixed feedstock is considered has little point, because it is, originally, considered for the purpose of measurements of garbage problem or prevention of global warming in a manner disadvantageous to the fermentation feedstock, compared to a starch feedstock. General waste must be widely applicable. Enzymatic saccharification method itself has also excessive low efficiency, which is a prospective issue in the present circumstances. A saccharification ratio with an acid treatment is considerably small value such as about 75% (based on a component capable of saccharification), because of overdecomposition of saccharide caused by an excessive reaction. A production ratio of ethanol is, accordingly, up to about 25% to a cellulose resource (Non Patent Literature 1 and Patent Literature 3).
Additionally, according to the conventional techniques of Patent Literatures 1 to 3, by-products cause enzymatic saccharification inhibition, thereby occurring a phenomenon in which a saccharide yield is reduced, and thus hydrothermal decomposition apparatuses, by which enzymatic inhibitory substances are removed to increase saccharification activity of enzyme by mainly cellulose, have been previously proposed (Patent Literatures 4 and 5).